Succubus
by coramikaelson
Summary: After Fairy Tail manages to defeat Tartarus, it seems one fairy has fallen. Well, not exactly fallen. Cana Alberona struggles to come to terms with her new self. She runs away from her guild to manage herself and handle her situation carefully. But when she's reunited with her drinking buddy, things aren't as easy to control as she would hope.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it's been a while since I last published my writing. Actually, I haven't exactly published anything on , just Tumblr, but yeah, either way, it's still been a while! So I'm in love with Baccana. Everything about that ship just gets to me. And while there isn't exactly any Baccana yet in this little chapter, it sets the basis and what you need to know. It takes place after Fairy Tail's fight with Tartarus, and Cana's been going through something she definitely wants nothing to do with and doesn't know how to control. I hope you guys enjoy, and please give me feedback. Like I said, it's been a while so I'm going to need reviews!**

* * *

The treachery of demons is nothing compared to the betrayal of an angel. Or better yet, a fairy.

Despite Fairy Tail's incredible strength, the battle with Tartarus had been an arduous one, but they still managed to prevail. Erza had been victorious in defeating Kyouka. No demon stood a chance against Mirajane's Satan Soul. Natsu's efforts to help his comrades proved to be valiant and successful. While every Fairy Tail mage had proven their strength in taking down Tartus, the true hero was Cana Alberona. If it hadn't been for her, more than one fairy would have been shot out of the sky.

After the two guilds clashed heads, Fairy Tail would no longer trust nor want the former card mage back in their presence. Or at least that's what she thought. Why would they want her? What she's become was just not what the guild wanted. Fairy Tail had one demon, and they certainly did not plan on having another, especially one as inexperienced as herself. Even if they did want her, there was no way she would want to be near them. If she were to harm any of them, she wouldn't forgive herself.

"I'd have to clean myself up if I want to face them every again," Cana thought as she struggled to get her luggage onto the train. "No more drunkenness. No more flings. No more irresponsibility."

She took a seat in the back of the train as if she were hiding herself from others. She wasn't aware that her appearance had remained the same to other humans. She was the only one who could notice her horn and wings. Her unique power to mask her appearance was one of the good things about being a Black Widow.

As she sat down, she began reminiscing her time at the guild as if she were never going to return, which she probably will not. She thought of her closest friends: Gray and Lucy. She remembered how she and Gray grew up together like brother and sister in spite of the fact that she had a minor crush on him. She thought of how Lucy helped her get through all that she did, especially the situation with Gildarts.

Gildarts. She wondered how her father was doing. She had hoped she would be able to see him again, but given the circumstances she knew that wasn't likely. He'd probably be disgusted by what she's become. She was essentially the enemy. It was bad enough she didn't become S-Class to prove that she was a daughter he could be proud of. Maybe if he had been there when they attacked Tartarus, things would have been different. If only she hadn't ripped up the card he gave her... No. Now wasn't a time to feel bad about what she's done. She should be proud. She took the fall so her guild mates wouldn't. She saved them the fear and grief she was experiencing. They didn't even know what happened. The only one who knew was Levy.

"Succubus," Levy had responded when Cana asked her what she had become. Given the description of her appearance, which only she could see, and the change in her feelings, Levy managed to look up what kind of demon the card mage had been transformed into. The bibliophile looked up at Cana incredulously then back at her book. "A succubus is a female demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping men. Religious traditions hold that sexual activity with a succubus can lure men to their deaths." Upon finishing reading, she closed the book and sighed. Her eyebrows were knitted as she caught the gaze of Cana's disheartened and now tearing up eyes.

She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her eyes met Cana's once again. "I guess that would explain why you didn't remember me when I got you up from the floor of their guild," she mused "but it still doesn't make sense." She grabbed at the roots of her hair as she struggled to think of an explanation. "How could we have not noticed you being taken? And if that was the case, it doesn't make sense how you could just become a demon in such short time. If none of us were aware that you were gone, you couldn't have been gone for that long, so there's just no way... This just doesn't add up."

Last night's conversation and research with Levy left them both with questions and theories they needed to test out. That's why she was leaving. Besides, she wouldn't want to be a disgrace to Fairy Tail. She remembered leaving a note at the bar saying she needed some time alone before she left to catch the train early in the morning. She had no destination in mind; she just wanted to distance herself from her guild she thought she betrayed.

Cana hadn't noticed the tears streaming down her face as she struggled to overcome the pessimism. She let her tear drop off of her chin and onto her lap. She drifted her attention to the window and made up her mind. She would go to see her drinking buddy from Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this until now! I've just been so busy with school and I was just so overwhelmed. To be honest, I was even considering dropping this story because I felt like I just wasn't going to get my muse back for this story, but I did! So yay. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Again, I'm so sorry this is like 2 months late. Please forgive me this one's also shorter than the first. I'm thinking this story will go into 3 or 4 parts, so stick around to see what happens I guess. Please leave reviews as well; they will be a great help. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The rowdy voices from the bar were able to be heard yards away from the source. The clanging of glasses and laughter were muffled from where Cana stood. As much as she loved the anarchy that unleashes once you step into a bar, she had to resist temptation. Her head needed to be clear. She couldn't mess around anymore. She had to be in control, especially in her condition.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, her mind was clear, and she stepped into the bar. Eyes fell on her as she entered, but that didn't stop the noise from getting any louder. Good. It wasn't going to be as awkward as she had hoped. Her eyes fell on the isolated man downing his drink at the bar and motioning for more. There's no way she could miss those stupid armor plates and red guild tattoo.

"Oi, if it isn't my good friend," Bacchus slurred as he turned his attention toward Cana who was sat to the right of him. His signature smirk and eyebrow raise emanated his drunken arrogance. His face neared Cana's as he asked, "You're not here for another rematch are you?"

Her eyes drifted to his mouth as she heard his words. The aroma of the sickly sweet liquor escaped the S-Class mages mouth as he spoke. The scent seemed to smell 10 times better than when she did drink. The withdrawal was already getting to her. Snapping back to reality, she shook her head and let out a chuckle. "Now why would I want to embarrass you in your own town?" The look of indignation on his face elicited another laugh from her. "I'm just here for a job, maybe some other time."

The indignation was now replaced with incredulity. He eyed her up and down before continuing the banter. "You sure you're the same Cana I knew in the Games?" His eyebrow raised once again, this time from curiosity. "When did you start turning down drinks?"

When Fairy Tail's biggest drinker turns down a drink, of course there's bound to be speculation. Why would Cana think any different? "I just want to get my job done and get out. Can't be near you puppies for too long."

"If you wanted to get your job done, then why are you sitting next to me right now?" His arrogant smirk grew wider as he eyed her once more.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I guess I just needed to see a familiar face."

"Lucky for you it's a handsome one, too."

Playful flirting was one of her favorite things about Bacchus. They could both throw innuendos, compliments, or just arrogance at each other and the other would be okay with it. This playful flirting was never dangerous; it was actually somewhat relieving. Bacchus and Cana were the types to grow used to one night stands, especially with their heavy drinking. They both knew they were never going to get attached to each other since they wouldn't see one another very often. She respected him and vice versa.

But something was different about tonight. Maybe it was her demonic hormones raging, but something about him left butterflies in her stomach. As cliché as that is, that never seemed to happen with her, not even with her previous boyfriends. Her eyes drifted down to his lips as she caught herself thinking about what she would do if hers could meet his. Surely it wouldn't mean anything with Bacchus. Of course, he knows how girls like her work; kisses mean nothing. She brings her eyes back to his as Bacchus lets out a deep breath.

"Oi," a tired sigh escapes his lips coated with alcohol as he stretches, "I guess it's gonna be an early night for me."

They got up simultaneously. Bacchus tried to balance himself in his intoxicated state before leaving a good amount of jewels on the counter. A worrisome Cana ended up holding his back with one hand and his torso with the other for support. His warmth breeded more butterflies in her stomach as they both struggled to keep Bacchus balanced.

The drunken S-Class mage peers at Cana from the corner of his eye and wraps his arm around her shoulder. He inched closer to her face so she could hear his slurred speech clearly. "You know I'm used to making it home by myself like this."

She glares at him and shakes her head. How could he be so irresponsible? Oh, wait. She was like that at a point, too. "You know you'd end up falling asleep on the streets before you got home."

His smirk returned once more. "Or maybe if I was lucky a hot girl would try to pick me up, but I'll settle for you."

His arrogant remarks always elicited laughter from her. She shook her head in disapproval of his shenanigans and head out the door, helping Bacchus remain steady.


End file.
